Ties of Two Forces
by The Pink Kirby Ribbon
Summary: Kirby and Ribbon meet again 8 years later, fall in love, and planned to get married! But King Dedede and the Queen of Ripple Star plan to stop the wedding before "Their forces collide" Kirby has to stop them and finally marry Ribbon! Char. from game/anime
1. Kirby's Sudden Look On Life

**Disclaimer: Yo, everybody This is my first FanFic! and I am Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura's brother, so yeah... and it doesn't seem that the real writer won't be writing stories for sometime or ever because the writer is concentrating on Youtube and AMV's, so I'll fill in with this story, and I hope you enjoy this as much as you would with M-O-K-H's stories, Oh! and I do not own Kirby or anything that relates to it. **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Kirby's Sudden Look On Life**_

As the stars light up the night sky, and stars fall from their slumber, a small creature watches them in silence and content, without knowing that conflict will confront him. As Kirby returns to his abode for slumber, something follows him and watches him in the shadows, watching his every moves

The next morning, Kirby is up and fishing at the lake to make breakfast for himself. Now that the world is not in conflict, Kirby is at ease and relaxing. Kine, then appears at the surface to see who is fishing.

"Oh, Hello Kirby nice day isn't it?" says the turcoise fish as he finishes his breakfast,

Kirby only replies with a stomach growl."You're hungry aren't you. Here, I caught this for breakfast, but I can't finish it so you can have it." he implies as Kine swims toward Kirby with the fish. Kirby instantly swallows his breakfast with a sigh of satisfaction.

"By the way" he says "I heard from Coo, that he saw something look in your window last night when he flew to his nest. Did you notice anything odd last night?"

Kirby has a curious expression on his face bared to the facts that he had just heard.

"Anyway, be careful when you go home, it's probably something that will destroy Dream Land or worse", Kine then submerges to the crystal waters as Kirby wanders to Whispy Woods to find something else to do.

Once Kirby finds Whispy Woods, the large apple tree reveals his face "Kirby, What brings you to Whispy Woods?" the tree questions. Kirby tries to explain that he heard from Kine that someone is following him and wants to know who it is and how to get away from them.

"I see" Whispy replies "I sense that something is indeed following you, and that Kine is correct. I also sense that your follower is in the Woods right now as we speak."

Kirby begins to panic and looking everywhere for his follower, but all that he finds are trees.

"Kirby, you must not panic for I sense that your stalker has a shy expression and probably won't reveal itself when the time is right. So it is imperative that you calm yourself and face your problem head on and that is when you will now what to do, here take this apple, should anything happen throw this on the ground and I will assist you" Kirby gives a sign of gratitude to Whispy and leaves the woods.

The sun starts to set with an orange glow as Kirby is thinking of what his stalker could want and what it will do to him. Kirby is nervous as he walks through the fields of Dream Land, he constantly looks around him to see if he can find his stalker. When he looks forward again he finds a cake in the middle of the fields, not thinking it suspicious he eats it and suddenly falls asleep and something comes close and looks at him in his slumber and takes the apple that Whispy had just given him.

Kirby awakens only to find that the sun has set and that the stars are shining, unaware that his apple is missing, Kirby then scrambles to get up the hill. Once at the hill he watches the stars and then his shadow strikes. Kirby finds himself on the ground embraced by a familiar creature around his side.

"Hello Kirby... It has been a long time since we saw each other it was about 8 years ago." as she rises from the embrace,

Kirby gets up ready to fight, but stops to try to remember who she is.

"You don't remember do you? I know I changed a little, but I only grew a bit bigger,hmm... this make you remember" she flies over to Kirby and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Kirby is shocked, but realizes who she is when he pulls himself together.

"It's me, Ribbon, don't you remember we were together collecting the shards in distant planets."

Kirby replies with a sudden hug and a teardrop "It has been so long..., I-I missed you so much" Ribbon says as she hugs back with tears in her eyes as well.

In Kirby's home, the next morning, Ribbon is asleep as the morning sun wakes her from her sleep "Good Morning, Kirby" she says as she rises, but when she does, she can't find Kirby in the bed "Where!? Where!? is he?" she exclaims as she gets out of bed only to find Kirby asleep on the floor with a tray of fruits, a rose, and a card that says "Welcome Back" with a drawing of Kirby and Ribbon holding hands and smiling at his side.

Ribbon is touched to see that Kirby would do all this just for her, she flies over to Kirby and gives him a kiss on the cheek and carries him to bed. When she falls back to sleep both unwillingly hug each other. When both are awake they walk together to the beach and set up a picnic.

Once they settle down during the evening Ribbon asks "Kirby, I really want to know..." Kirby puts down his food and listens" I really want to know, do you um..." she drifts and starts to blush "do you love me?... more than just a friend?" Kirby pauses then also blushes and slowly nods a yes.

"Do you really mean it?" she pushes on. Without regret showing that he meant it, Kirby suddenly locks lips with Ribbon and she slowly closes her eyes and gets caught in the moment as the sun sets behind them.

The sun sets to a cobalt night, crystal-clear stars in the sky, and a full moon floating above with the pink couple gazing to the skies without rest. Kirby then begins to glance at Ribbon and her peaceful nature, When she also glances at him Kirby looks away in embarrasment. Slowly, inching his hand to hers, and hers to his and eventually both grasp each others hands tightly and stare into each others eyes, and once again they lock lips and caress each other tightly under the night sky.

A few days later, letters fly all over Dream Land and not only Pop Star, but also Ripple Star has a shower of letters. Citizens grab a letter and tear it open, finding that the contents of the letter shock and surprise them, King Dedede also tears opens a letter at the same time as the Ripple Star Queen as both start to read

"You are codially invited for a wedding that will reach as far as the crystal stars..." King Dedede reads,

"A wedding between the great star hero Kirby, and the great protector of the crystal Ribbon..." the Queen continues,

"The wedding will take place at the ceremonial platform on Ripple Star..."

"On the next full moon and shining stars..."

"Please attend if you can, because this will be the biggest wedding known to both Pop Star and Ripple Star history. Sincerely, Kirby and Ribbon"

Both start to grow angry and crumple their letters and begin to plan to do something about the matter that is at hand. "How could he do this?" Dedede mutters,

"I cannot allow this to happen, all will fall downward and everything around it will be in chaos if this happens" The Queen mutters as well,

"If he marries her everything will be destroyed, and there will be nothing to stop it" Dedede continues,

"I must contact King Dedede as soon as possible and plan to stop this before it is too late" The Queen plans.

Both begin to plan together and continue to do so all through the night as well. "...And that is what we shall do." says the Queen

"Are you sure this will work? Because it sounds complicated and might backfire on us." He questions,

"It may sound harsh, but in order to keep _their_forces in balance, we have to do this." She answers

"Got it, so when you say the words, we start the operation?"

"Yes, and you will know what to do next."

Both bow to each other and leave. Once the light dims to complete darkness in King Dedede's throne room, golden eyes pierce through the darkness, and a dark cloak flies through the dark unseen, as it stealthily moves through the castle corridor in complete silence.

_**To Be Continued... **_

**And that is it for Chapter 1 if you want to know what happens next, uhh... well... just be patient! I am working as you read on the story or homework and a bunch of other stuff so yeah... you'll love what happens next, I planned everything out to the last letter, hehehe... **

**Next Chapter. Chapter 2: Indefinite Questions with Simple Answers**

**(oh yeah... I have a little extra, if you continue to read chapters of this story, you might find a little surprise that I cooked up, just because... well... I like it!) **

**( '.') Please Review! ('.' )**

**KirbyxRibbon 4ever! **


	2. Indefinite Questions with Simple Answers

**Disclaimer: Hello again, If you are reading this it is a likely reason that you want to find out what happens next and are in suspense or you're bored out of your mind, your pick. Well... enjoy! and I do not own Kirby (I can only dream...)**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Indefinite Questions with Simple Answers**_

As Pop Star and Ripple Star prepare for the wedding of the century, King Dedede and The Ripple Star Queen prepare for the wedding. Beside the uproar of the wedding that is to take place in two days, Kirby and Ribbon are sleeping soundly in the comfort of Kirby's home. Ribbon is the first to awaken and looks outside to see many citizen of Dream Land and those from Ripple Star, conversing and planning the wedding until everything was planned out perfectly.

"Hmm... everyone is working so hard just for us" as Ribbon looks out the window she turns around and finds Kirby beginning to rise from his slumber.

When he sees Ribbon, he smiles, waves hello, and jumps out of bed, walking toward Ribbon

"Kirby, I can't wait until our wedding, until our lives our intertwined into one and we can spend more time together" she confesses.

Kirby smiles, nods and gives her a kiss on her cheek, then walks outside to get breakfast. Kirby then prances on his way as he searches for food and gathers an entire basket of fruits and brings it back to his house. On his way back Kirby is instantly surrounded by wedding guests and eventually returns home with his fruit.

"Kirby! that is a lot of fruits! But then again you always eat so much." Ribbon exclaims.

Kirby and Ribbon begin to eat their breakfast and in an instant, the basket is mostly empty and Kirby is lying on Ribbon's lap feeding each other strawberries on the bed. Ribbon is seductively eating and feeding him strawberries. When they finish all the strawberries in the basket, Kirby's mouth is completely hot pink as well as Ribbon's. "Kirby, you have something on your lips, here I'll get it for you." as Ribbon slowly leans over and locks lips with Kirby and both are so emotional that they locked lips for a full five minutes. After the five minute moment someone finally starts to rise.

"That... was... really fun." says Ribbon as she pants heavily and rises,

Kirby also pants heavily and smiles to her in agreement. Both then leave the house and start to prepare for the wedding that was coming in two days. Kirby and Ribbon tries different foods, clothing, and pick decorations for the wedding. Adeleine runs over to the couple and says "Wow! Kirby after so long, you and Ribbon finally get together, I was wondering when you would." Kirby blushes in response and looks away for a moment. "Well, I guess that's love for you. Strange, yet enjoyable... Well I got to get going! I have to finish decorating for your wedding. Later!" as Adeleine runs back to work.

"Well... I guess Adeleine wishes she had someone to love, doesn't she?" Ribbon states

"poyo" Kirby replies in agreement

"We better get ready. But we'd better hurry it's starting to get dark" She continues

Kirby and Ribbon continue with their business and still Dedede and the Queen continue to revise their plans in privacy. the same dark figure watches and eavesdrops on their conversation and thinks of a way to prevent and foil their plans. The planning of the momentous occasion that last throughout the entire night that lasts to until morning, as there is only one more day until the wedding.

"Tomorrow is the day, just a few more hours until our wedding" Ribbon says anxiously waiting for tomorrow.

Kirby and Ribbon gaze out to the ocean holding hands admiring the sight that their eyes had beheld, and the thought of their marriage was the only thing that ran through their minds whenever they saw each other.

"So there's the happy couple eh?" Rick surprises them "Sorry for interruptin' your date, But I just had to say congrats Kirby. Ya sure know how to 'em"

Kirby starts to blush and turns away

"Crikey! I got to get going! We are almost ready for the wedding. g'day to the both of ya!" Rick says as he walks away.

The sun is now setting from the sky as it signifies that evening is beginning, and that the wedding is approaching. Kirby and Ribbon are laying on a bed of flowers staring at the sky as the sun slowly moves across the sky. Ever since they met each other again they were in seperable, and nothing seemed to dampen their spirits. The couple anxiously waited until the sun went down so that their wedding could arrive.

"Oh! I can't wait! it's almost here our wedding!" Ribbon says while holding her excitement

Kirby also can't hold his excitement either while gazing at the stars, unkown that something would shatter the happiest day of their lives.

King Dedede and the Queen are at the Ceremonial Platform rehearsing their plan so that the dillemma can be avoided.

"Are you sure that the forces from the both of them will collide?" King Dedede questions,

"That is the only explanation that is logical. Why wouldn't they collide into battle?" the Queen implies.

"Because of Kirby's and Ribbon's relationship? maybe?" Dedede responds.

"It is highly illogical, that two great forces to pass through each other, by just two individuals"

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"For tomorrow is the day this operation will take affect"

Outside of the Ceremonial Platform is the same figure eavesdropping from before and leaves when both King Dedede and the Queen exit the room.

Back on Pop Star, Kirby and Ribbon are still gazing at the stars, to excited to fall asleep. Kirby looks over to Ribbon struggling to stay awake, when he looks over to her again he finds her sleeping soundly. Kirby then carries her in his arms and heads for his home to rest for tomorrow. When Kirby is home, he then gently places Ribbon on his bed and tucks her in, then turns off the lights, climbs to bed, gives Ribbon a kiss on the cheek, then goes to sleep.

"Finally! today is the day!" says the excited fairy,

Kirby is so happy that he climbs out of his bed, grabs Ribbon's hand, runs outside, and calls the Warp Star to fly towards Ripple Star.

Once on Ripple Star, the couple is immediately crowded by guests that want to help them prepare. Kirby and Ribbon are convinced to wear suits, dresses, and such. Wherever they went the crowd followed, they didn't even let the couple be alone together without someone sneaking around. The day eventually passed into evening and Ripple Star was busier than ever, Kirby and Ribbon eventually had their own room.

Finally, the sun sank to a night with a full moon and stars that shone brightly as crystals. Kirby had chosen Meta Knight as his best-man, the Ring bearer was Rick and the bride's maid and flower girls were Ribbon's several friends and the Priestess to wed them together was none other than the Queen of Ripple Star.

At last the wedding ceremony has begun and both the Sacred Crystal and Star Rod are placed in large sceptors on each side of the platform as Kirby walks in with a small black tuxedo and bow tie walked in by Meta-Knight to the side of the Star Rod, Ribbon walks in with an elegant white dress as she flies with her friend to the Ceremonial Platform on the side of the Sacred Crystal, then and both hold hands, the very large crowd waits in anticipation until the Queen speaks.

We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Kirby and Ribbon, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together." the queen recites,

"To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each "We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Kirby and of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Kirby and Ribbon be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part." she continues

"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow." the queen recites

Rick and the flower girls rise to the platform, and Rick bows to give the rings that both Kirby and Ribbon got for each other.

"Do you Ribbon, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Kirby to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the queen questions

"I do!" Ribbon exclaims as tears appear in her eyes, as she places Kirby's ring that has a star that shines brightly on his arm.

"Do you Kirby, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Ribbon to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the questions once more

"Poyo!" he exclaims happily, then he places Ribbon's ring that has a crystal that gleams brightly on her finger.

"And now Kirby and Ribbon, seeking the fulfillment of love and marriage, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."the queen finishes.

As Kirby and Ribbon reach closer to each other to end their marriage with a kiss, King Dedede and his army storm into the room and attempt to kidnap Kirby and Ribbon

"I knew this would happen, but I will stop this." Meta-Knight threatens Dedede

"What do you mean?" the King says confused in anger.

"I over-heard your plans along with the Queen that you would stop this event, But I never would have expected to break their relationship to save yourself!" he explains.

"This is for the sake of all of our planets!" the Queen exclaims.

"Wh-What do you mean for the sake of our planets?" Ribbon questions.

"What it means is that, if both of you do officially get married, then not only the ties of your spirits will entwine together but along with the remnant powers of the the Star Rod and the Sacred Crystal. Both Dedede and the Queen feared that when the power of the two cross, they would collide and destroy anything in the crossfire that is why they planed to stop your marriage, and so that you will not end this ceremony, the Queen and Dedede plan to split you up and take you away from each other and make sure that you will never see each other again " Meta-Knight explains.

"Split us up!" she speaks in shock,

"Yes, so that the worlds will stay in peace!" says the queen as she grabs ahold of Ribbon

"It's for our own good Kirby!" Dedede grabs Kirby and runs out of the room with his army that has finished destroying the room,

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRBY!!!!" Ribbon screams reaching to grab his hand,

Kirby yells back also trying to reach for her hand.

Once back on Pop Star, Kirby is confined in a dark cell and guarded by an army of guards. On Ripple Star, Ribbon is confined in a room in the castle of the Sacred Crystal. Ribbon looks out the locked window wondering what Kirby is doing during the harsh punishment. Kirby, too wonders what Ribbon is doing on Ripple Star, as both look up to the crystal stars.

**Well... that is the end of Chapter 2, and there is still a lot more to come. **

**Next Chapter. Chapter 3: Rising From The Ashes**

**( '.') Please Review! ('.' ) **


	3. Rising From The Ashes

**Disclaimer: Hey Everybody, It's me again. Sorry for taking too long, I was playing Brawl all day playing you-know-who. As you know Kirby and Ribbon are confined in rooms if you read the story (kinda like Romeo and Juliet or something). Well... anyway the next chapter is being made so be patient. Lastly, I do not own Kirby or its characters.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Rising From The Ashes**_

A few days later, Kirby sits in his dark cell, wondering if Ribbon is alright. Ribbon looks out her window not knowing what else she can do. On the outside, guests at the wedding are saddened and disappointed that Kirby and Ribbon are not officially wedded.

In King Dedede's throne room, Meta-Knight and Dedede are discussing the topic of the Star Rod and the Sacred Crystal.

"I'm telling you! Power like that will crash together and destroy everything in sight!" King Dedede yells to support his side.

"But King Dedede, we do not even know if the two forces will collide. They could possibly pass through each other harmlessly and increase their own strength." Meta-Knight replies.

"Look! The Queen even said that the Crystal's and the Star Rod's power will most likely collide, so there!"

"Are you sure that she is right?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that how would she know that they will collide. It is not as if she would if you put them near each other."

"Impossible! The Queen even said that the strength of any of the two could destroy a planet at full force!"

"But-" Meta Knight is interrupted by Waddle Doo and his important announcement.

"SIR!"

"What is it?" Dedede asks,

"Sir! Kirby! He escaped!" he exclaims,

"What!" King Dedede yells,

"How did he escape?" Meta-Knight asks,

"When we heard a strange noise coming from his cell, we thought that Kirby was bored and depressed. But after a few minutes we heard a sucking sound, that time we thought he was eating the food we had given him, but then he ripped the metal of the cell by transforming into Metal Kirby!" Waddle Doo explains.

"How did he transform?" King Dedede asks,

"We first sent an army to chase him, but when we examined the cell we found a missing bolt in his cell, with that we believe that he swallowed it and transformed." he continues. 

"It is obvious that he is heading toward Ripple Star to save Ribbon." says Meta-Knight,

"Hurry! we can't let him reach Ribbon! get him before it's too late!" Dedede shouts.

Kirby flies toward Ripple Star on the Warp Star at full speed in full determination, King Dedede and his army follow behind him and try to shoot him down. The Halbred flies behind King Dedede trying to stop him. They eventually fly above Ripple Star, As Kirby begins to dive through the atmosphere King Dedede shoots the Warp Star and Kirby falls through the window and lands on the deck of the Halbred.

"Kirby! You must sneak past this battle and get with Ribbon!" Meta-Knight exclaims,

Kirby questions his logic with a tilt of his head,

"If you do, the force of the Crystal and the Star Rod should end this dilemma! Now GO! I'll keep King Dedede distracted."

Kirby is escorted to the dock by Star Warriors as the Halbred shakes with damage.

Ribbon looks out of her window and sees a climactic battle in the air between the Halbred and King Dedede. She wonders if Kirby has come to save her as she watches the battle in the sky. The Queen sees the battle and sends her army in aid of King Dedede. Ribbon looks down in despair, but catches a glimpse of a bright light streaming from behind the Halbred and flies toward her room. Tears flow through Ribbon's face seeing Kirby fly to her. 

Kirby flies through beams of lasers and takes down anything and anyone in his way and finally crashes through Ribbon's window, takes her hand and flies throughout the Crystal Sanctuary trying to shake off King Dedede's and The Queen's army. Eventually when they lose their followers, both Kirby and Ribbon land in the Ceremonial Platform where they hide from those in pursuit.

"Kirby, we have to sneak out of here and escape to Pop Star" Ribbon whispers as she holds on to Kirby.

Kirby shrinks the Warp Star and begin to walk through the corridors of the Sanctuary hiding in room after room.

"Kirby, I think it might be better to take the Crystal with us then fly to the Fountain of Dreams to get the Star Rod" Ribbon suggests.

Kirby nods in agreement, then both open the door and walk through corriders and climb stairs to get to the top of the Sanctuary, in the tallest tower, in the center of the Sanctuary. In the air the Halbred struggles to stay in the air as well King Dedede's army. Eventually both reach their limits and fall to the ground both the Halbred, King Dedede and his army fall toward the Sanctuary. 

Kirby and Ribbon rush to the Crystal as they see out the window, the horror that would befall them if they failed this mission. Finally the collision came and the entire Sanctuary collapses to the ground. But both Kirby and Ribbon fly through the sky toward Pop Star, with Kirby on the Warp Star, and Ribbon on the Crystal. Both flying in complete unison, spiraling around each other in perfect harmony. 

"No! King Dedede we have to hurry! We can still stop this!" the Queen exclaims as she gets on her ship with her army. King Dedede follows with his army and Meta-Knight stows away in the back of her ship.

The ship starts to rise and flies through the sky with inhabitants watching from the ground knowing that the wedding is not over yet.

As the ship flies through the sky, Dedede and the Queen plot about what had just occured and what to do to prevent this.

"We know that they can only marry officially if they are on celestial grounds such as the Fountain of Dreams, or the Crystal Sanctuary so we have to guard the two with our lives, and for our lives." the Queen discusses

"I will obviously guard The Fountain of Dreams, and_ you _guard the Crystal Sanctuary" Dedede states.

The Queen nods and concentrates on finding Kirby and Ribbon. Meta-Knight eavesdrops once again, then hides in the shadows. 

Meta-Knight looks out to the night sky "I must stop them for now. Kirby, Ribbon please hurry if you wish to end this." 

_**To Be Continued**_

**That is the end of Chapter 3, stick around for Chapter 4. Hopefully I can do this in a shorter amount of time so yeah... with Brawl and all.**

**Next Chapter. Chapter 4: Beside Me, Forever**

**( '.') Please Review!('.' )**


	4. Beside Me, Forever

**Disclaimer: Once again, hello to all who reads this. Anyway playing Brawl is fun and all but sometimes you need a break from brawling. Anywho I do not own Kirby at all, nope, not a shred, only their merchandise.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Beside Me, Forever**_

In the sky Kirby and Ribbon land early in Shiver Star to avoid being shot down. Ribbon sees the ship fly past them heading toward Pop Star as morning rises over the snowy horizon. The harsh blizzard receded as Sun rose as Kirby and Ribbon take shelter in an igloo. Ribbon rises looks outside to find a barren waste land of snow and ice

"Kirby! Kirby! please wake up!" Ribbon says as she shakes him, then turns him over to find Kirby deep purple, and breathing heavily.

Ribbon rushes out of the igloo dragging Kirby, then flies to Neo Star for heat. Once they land Ribbon carries Kirby to a nearby cave and examines him. When she does she sees that Kirby suddenly turns red in the face and breathes heavily. When Ribbon feels his head, it resonates constant heat.

"This isn't good." Ribbon says to herself "You got a really harsh cold, and the air isn't so good up here, so there should be herbs here that I could use to heal you, but it won't be easy to find them, and I have to do it quickly." Ribbon rises, places a wet rag on his head, covers him with a large leaf and leaves in search of herbs.

She then goes through bogs, canopies and caves in search of herbs, but no luck. She looks everywhere, but still no herbs until she looks in the darkest, deepest parts of the jungle near the volcano she finds more than enough to heal Kirby's illness.

Ribbon sees that the sun has set and realizes that not only has she left Kirby defenseless, but is lost. Ribbon panics and flies through wildly but everywhere she sees is the same thing, nothing but trees. She panics and with tears in her eyes wishing for Kirby to come.

"What do I do!? What do I do!? Please Kirby! Help me!" Ribbon says as she cries on the ground wishing for Kirby to save her, with eyes of animals staring at her. "What do I do!? What would Kirby do!?" Ribbon suddenly stops crying and pauses " What... Would... Kirby do?..." Ribbon clenches her fists and flies to the air and looks around, she sees a shining bright light from far away, Ribbon then flies toward the light suspecting it to be the Warpstar or Kirby's ring.

When she arrives she enters the cave and in the darkness is Kirby and a very dim Warpstar near him. When she examines him again and finds that Kirby is not breathing. She starts to panic again, but she tries to stay calm. Ribbon tries to make a fire as quickly as possible, when she does she quickly mixes ingredients to make the soup.

When she finishes she heads toward Kirby and pours the soup in his mouth. Ribbon pauses and examines him and finds that Kirby's body has turned cold with no sign of life. Ribbon stops and tears flow from her face and lays on his body crying for him.

"Why!? Why!? Why!? Did this... happen? This isn't happening!? No! you can't die! Not just yet!" Ribbon continues to cry as something pats her hand.

Ribbon looks up and sees the most unbelievable thing. She sees Kirby smiles with a sign of gratitude.

"Kirby! you're alive! Please don't worry me again!" Ribbon says, this time with tears of happiness.

Kirby looks down in sadness, but is suddenly hit with a kiss to the lips, Kirby slowly closes his eyes and accepts it.

The next morning Kirby and Ribbon explore Neo Star again for memories of the past. They visit everything again from the deep jungle to the volcano.

"I remember this." Ribbon exclaims as she enters the now-dormant volcano.

Kirby leads their expedition through the volcano as they walk down memory lane.

"That was where a shard of the Crystal was." Ribbon says as she points to a hidden ditch on the ground. They continue through the same parts of the volcano seeing that the level of the lava low and in control as they continue to the last part of the volcano, the resting place of Magman

"poyo" Kirby says when he looks at the rocky surface of where Magman once stood. The pair climb to the top and fly to the next planet, Aqua Star.

The two land on the sandy surface of the beach where the waves crash on the shore, disband, and receed. The two sit, hold hands, and stare out to the horizen, wondering what will happen when they reach the Fountain of Dreams.

"Kirby... I wish there wasn't any problems to face right now, I wish... we can stay like this without any worries." Ribbon implies. Kirby looks at the sunset wishing for the answer.

"Kirby, we should get going." Ribbon says as she rises.

They ride once again, this time to Pop Star, but when they see the Queen ship fly towards Ripple Star, they hide in Rock Star.

"This isn't a planet I want to stay in." Ribbon implies "But if it is for our wedding then we must." Kirby looks down in depression, Kirby sighs, then stares at the now crescent moon in the cold desert night.

"At least it's not like Shiver Star." Ribbon states. Kirby looks away, suddenly gets up, and tugs her sleeve

"What is it Kirby?" Ribbon questions, Kirby points behind her, only to see that a sandstorm is heading their way. Kirby lifts and carries Ribbon in his arms and starts running. The Warpstar and Crystal follow up behind them, and carry them to the last planet, Pop Star.

"At least her ship is gone." says Ribbon looking behind her "But now the only thing in our way is Dedede." The two fly toward the top of Pop Star where the Fountain of Dreams are streaming water for the dreams of the citzens of Dreamland. The Star Rod stands, shining brightly on its pedestal. The two begin to fly down for a landing until an army of Waddle Dees armed with spears stop them from doing so. The pair race toward the Star Rod with the army racing right behind them. King Dedede lands in front of them armed with his hammer to stop them.

"King Dedede, Please! Stop what you are doing let us get married!" Ribbon says trying to convince him.

"No! If the queen says so, then we have to!" Dedede replies. Dedede hands the Star Rod to Waddle Doo which then he flies toward Ripple Star in his own ship.

"No! Not again!" Ribbon says as she starts to cry. Kirby gets angry and tries to inhale the ship, making it slow to a halt.

"I see!" she realizes. Ribbon points the Crystal to the ship and speeds towards it. The Crystal pierces through the ship causing it to fall, then explodes. The Star Rod flies in the air and is caught by none other than Kirby.

"No!" Dedede shouts. The Star Rod levitates to the left and the Crystal to the right, both Kirby and Ribbon stand on the Warpstar in the middle of the two nearing each other for a kiss. But as close at it may seem, King Dedede snatches the Star Rod flies toward Ripple Star. Kirby is pushed out of the way, falling from the fountain to ground in great speed.

"Kirby!!" Ribbon yells, flying down trying to catch him. Once on the grounds of Dreamland Kirby awakens with Ribbon and her Crystal beside him, He gets up only ro be surrounded by Dedede's army. Ribbon rises soon after and quickly grasps her Crystal tightly, Kirby stands in front of her ready to inhale everything in front of him.

"Sorry Kirby, But orders are orders." Waddle Doo explains.

"Kirby! Summon the Warpstar." Ribbon whispers, Kirby does and the Warpstar flies toward them quickly but is restrained by Waddle Dees and their ropes and carried to Dedede's castle. The army, then go after the Crystal, they push Ribbon out of the way and restrain it and carry it away to the castle. Kirby is angered because of them pushing Ribbon and give chase, Ribbon follows closely behind for the Crystal and the Warpstar in order to retrieve the Star Rod.

On the Queen's ship, Meta-Knight sneaks to the deck of the ship, when all are asleep. He sees that Dedede boarded the ship a few minutes ago on the monitor. Meta-Knight sees that the Star Rod's power is read on the moniter. Meta-Knight sneaks to where the Star-Rod is, He stealthily snatches it, then escapes in a smaller ship off the docks and speeds faster towards Ripple Star

"I know what must be done." Meta-Knight says to himself as he heads toward Ripple Star.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Now that this is done I can get to the fifth chapter! Anywho, there might be a change in fate in the plot ant the end of this little adventure for our little couple, hehehe...**

**Next Chapter. Chapter 5: Yet To Be, The End**

**( '.')Please Review!('.' )**


	5. Yet to be, The End

**Disclaimer: Oh god... Spring Break has ended for me... and now it's back to being buried in school work, tests, and other things that I don't care about. That means less time writing and planning, oh well. I don't own Kirby, only Nintendo and Hal. Laboratory own Kirby (maybe if I get older and save up a lot of money, maybe I could buy Nintendo and Hal. Laboratory). **

**_Chapter 5_**

_**Yet To Be, The End **_

Up the hill, Kirby and Ribbon race to King Dedede's castle in order to reclaim their possessions. At the top of the hill, the pair see the premises completely guarded by Waddle Dees armed with spears, Scarfies, Sir Kibbles, and Waddle Doos.

"Should we even try? I mean, we could get killed!" Ribbon exclaims, looking at Kirby in caution.

Ribbon sees Kirby with an angered expression on his face. Ribbon had never seen this side of Kirby before, but she knows that Kirby will now, stop at nothing until this dilemma is over. Ribbon flies behind Kirby, and Kirby charges toward the castle. The entire army aim toward Kirby and Ribbon, shots are fired, spears are thrown, and beams are shot.

There is a giant cloud of dust, making zero-visibility for the army. The crowd gathers toward the cloud only to meet their fate, the crowd is pierced by needles. The army attempt to retreat, but is caught by sharp, massive needles. When the dust settles, and the army defeated, Needle Kirby rises from the dust, coughs out a spear head, then enters the castle with Ribbon following behind him. The two walk through the corridor in a quick pace, but cautious, through the shadows.

"Kirby, don't you know where the Warpstar or the Crystal is?" Ribbon questions, Kirby points forward to Dedede's throne room with a serious expression in his gesture. Ribbon nods in agreement and follows closely behind him.

When they arrive at the door of the throne room, the two look in through the ajar door to see what is inside the room before entering. They see a strapped Warpstar and Crystal in the center of the room. Both enter the room quietly and are halfway to their possessions until an army of knights surround them instantly.

"Kirby! Do something!" Ribbon exclaims in fear,

Kirby does and attempts to inhale the army. The knights try to stand their ground, but a few of the knights are swallowed, and Kirby transforms into Sword Kirby. The knights keep their guards up as Kirby enlarges the length of his sword and prepares to attack. Kirby swings his massive sword in a 360 degree spin with great strength, just enough to wipe out most of the army with only a small amount remaining. The remaining knights charge at Ribbon this time, who is attempting to free the Crystal. Kirby rushes to attack behind them the knights attack, as well as Kirby. Ribbon sees the oncoming enemies on freezes stiff with fear unable to move. When Kirby reaches Ribbon, he slashes and swings his sword quickly and swiftly.

The battle ends with a sharp ring of Kirby's sword, when the knights fall to the floor he sees Ribbon lying face-down on the floor, motionless. Her ribbon was slashed off earlier, that it fell on the ground right next to her. Kirby rushes to her aid, Kirby first picks up her ribbon, then turns her over. Kirby is shaken up, but realizes that Ribbon is unconscious. Kirby carries Ribbon in his arms, then goes over to the Warpstar and Crystal. Kirby slashes the rope restraining the two, then places Ribbon the Warpstar. Kirby ties the Crystal to the Warpstar with the rope he had cut.

Once Kirby boards, more soldiers enter the throne room and storm the entire room. Kirby had waited until the knights got closer until lifting off. Ribbon awakens, dazed on the Warpstar. Seeing an army come after her, Ribbon falls back into unconsciousness with a thump. Kirby immediately lifts into the air, blowing away everything in the throne room.

Ribbon once again awakens several minutes in the air, with stars around her, and the sun shining at her, with Kirby steering and concentrating on their problem. She sees her Crystal tied to the Warpstar, dangling about from side to side. She crawls on the rope over to the Crystal without Kirby looking. Ribbon slips once, but is able to recover the next time she slips and recovers the rope had weakened to a strand of twine. Ribbon is cautious.

While flying over Rock Star, Dedede's army eventually catches up to the two and start firing at them. Ribbon close to the Crystal sees the army and screams. Kirby hears her scream, looks back, then starts flying faster, while avoiding enemy fire. Kirby in a panic unknowingly didn't realize the weak rope or Ribbon dangling for her life. The rope snaps, sending Ribbon and her Crystal flying toward the army. Kirby hears the snap, and turns back seeing Ribbon attempting to grasp the Crystal. Kirby spots Ribbon within the storm of fire and sees that Ribbon is about to be shot by enemy fire, Kirby, then flies fast toward Ribbon in the path of the shot. Kirby is shot down and falls toward Rock Star at amazing speed, his Warpstar is blown far away.

"Kirby!!" Ribbon shouts as sees Kirby fall through the atmosphere of Rock Star.

"We got him!" says a Waddle Doo on the dock of his ship.

Ribbon is enraged and glares at Waddle Doo, making him a nervous. Ribbon directs her Crystal toward the fleet and speeds forward. Many ships are pierced causing them to explode, with other remaining ships also get damaged and fall, due to blast radii of nearby explosions. After her attack Ribbon then fly towards Rock Star to find Kirby.

Once Ribbon lands on Rock Star, she immediately search every grain of desert sand to find her future husband. She gets worried and frustrated and travels to find him. Ribbon searches for him everywhere, but only sees sand and dunes.

"Why can't I find him" She says to herself as she flies across the surface of the ground on her Crystal.

Ribbon then wanders to an oasis, she wanders too close to realize that it is just a mirage. She grows desperate as she wanders alone, hungry, and parched.

Night wanders overhead as the night sky cools down the surface. Ribbon still wanders the planet in search of Kirby. She turns completely exhausted that her eyes blank out with no emotion, and falls to the ground.

Ribbon wakes with virtually no energy and sees another oasis, but this time it is for real. she quickly drinks the water from the oasis and sees that fish thrive in the water. She fishes for food, quickly before the sun rose from the sandy horizon. Ribbon rests under a small pine tree for awhile, but the cold night and the thought of Kirby being missing haunts her mind making her stay awake and keep moving.

The bright sun rises as sand and dust fly into the air with a small sparkle, Ribbon wakes with the hot sun on her skin and bright light in her eyes. She rises, then stretches, trying to fully wake herself. She then sets off to find Kirby, Somewhere on the planet. Ribbon has traveled on her Crystal for some miles and she realizes that she now does not remember where the oasis is, but she concentrates on her search. She continues to move on, but now she finally breaks,

"Kirby! Where are you!?" Ribbon shouts into the sky frustrated and full of lost hope.

Ribbon falls to the ground and begins to cry. When she closes her eyes and all is still, she hears a small "poyo" far into the distance. She slowly raises her head, and sees a shadowy figure in the heat of the desert, but lowers her head and faints due to fatigue.

Ribbon rises again to see Kirby eating with an apple in both his hands. She then sees that they're at the oasis she previously was before. Ribbon awakens from her dazed self and realizes that Kirby is found. She nears him and suddenly slaps him right across the face. Kirby is shocked to see that Ribbon had just slapped him until he sees her face with tears continuously flowing down her face as it drops to the ground. She raises her hand again, and Kirby flinches preparing for impact, but is hit with a hug. Kirby slowly then hugs her back knowing that he can let his guard down. Once the hug ends Ribbon starts to speak,

"Kirby, please don't leave me again. I looked everywhere for you." Ribbon speaks as, tears of happiness now flows through her face, Kirby replies with a hug.

"Am I ruining the moment?" says a familiar voice as they see the two hug. Both stop hugging, and Ribbon sees the familiar face.

"Adeleine, is that you?" Ribbon speaks in curiosity,

"Yup! When Kirby called me, I came over and helped him look for you!" Adeleine replies,

"I was wondering why Kirby had an apple. Because you drew it to life" Ribbon says to herself "But wait. What do you mean by called you."

"You do remember that Kirby has his own cell phone right?"

"Oh right…"

"Well, we had better get going!"

"But wait Kirby's Warpstar was blown away"

"Yeah, I know."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I saw a very bright gleam of light on Aqua Star when I was getting here."

"Then why can't Kirby call it?"

"The light was dim, so it must mean that the Warpstar is getting weaker."

"Then let's get going before the Warpstar dies and Kirby dies too."

"Right, the whole Warpstar is the source of his power thing, or whatever Meta-Knight says."

"Then let's go, quickly!"

The three climb on the Crystal and take off towards Aqua Star to search for the Warpstar before Kirby's life depletes. Meanwhile on Ripple Star, Meta-Knight and his army of Star Warriors finish their work on the surface. When Meta-Knight sees the Queen's ship approach in for a landing, the entire army hides as Meta-Knight follows the Queen and Dedede.

"I cannot believe it! Someone stole the Star Rod!" the Queen shouts "Now it is a matter of time until they finish their wedding."

"My army says that Kirby snuck into my castle to get the Crystal when the Star Rod was stolen." Dedede says to calm the Queen down.

"But now we probably have a distinct chance that someone stole it to help Kirby and Ribbon."

"Well, we know that Kirby and Ribbon have one out of two."

"Yes, but they might have the second, if we don't hurry"

"Then let's go"

"Right"

The two part ways and stay in the Queen's ship until the Crystal Sanctuary is rebuilt. Meta-Knight turns back and walks back to his army.

"Kirby, Where are you?" Meta-Knight says to himself.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**That is it! Now I am too busy with homework and this story. (Oh what to do? What to do?)**

**Oh well.**

**Next Chapter. Chapter 6: Anything for My Strength**

**( '.') Please Review! ('.' ) **


	6. Anything for My Strength

**Disclaimer: Well, already the first word! Now we got to get the second! And more words, means more conflict. Now there are three people that are traveling with Kirby and heading toward Aqua Star. Also I do not own Kirby or its characters.**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Anything for My Strength_**

As the three head toward Aqua Star, Kirby began to lose strength, but was determined to keep moving forward.Ribbon keeps holding Kirby up until they could find the Warpstar, Adeleine was navigating until they reached their destination. Night was overhead and the pair were sleeping soundly, Adeleine looked back, but blushed and looked forward seeing that they were holding hands. She kept looking forward and hid the fact that she was envious of their relationship.

The morning sun lit up the skies and the three were still traveling across space. Kirby and Adeleine were awake and Ribbon was still asleep. Ribbon woke to find Kirby laying on Adeliene's lap eating grapes.

"Kirby!?" Ribbon dragged on "Why… are you… laying… on her… lap!?"

"Umm… this isn't what it looks like." Adeleine replies to convince her,

"Then why are you feeding him grapes!?"

"Doesn't he like food!"

"Well yes! But he's laying on your lap like you're lovers!"

"But we can't be since you both are supposed to be married!"

Kirby only looks at the two in confusion and continues to eat the grapes. Kirby then see Aqua Star nearby and tries to stand, but stumbles and falls again.

"There's Aqua Star." Adeleine states boldly,

"Kirby, we'll find the Warpstar soon, please don't give up yet" Ribbon says as she holds him up.

They land on the sandy beaches of Aqua Star, as Kirby desperately looks around for his source of power. He begins to run forward, but trips and falls. He pauses before rising and when he does he has a depressed look on his face knowing that the Warpstar could be anywhere in the many bodies of water on Aqua Star.

"Kirby! You shouldn't push yourself" Ribbon cautions,

"Yeah, you'll just end up using all the energy you have now." Adeleine continues.

Kirby just paused and looked at the ground, thinking. Ribbon carries Kirby using the Crystal as Adeleine searches for the Warpstar.

"Is that it?" Adeleine says as she points to something gleaming in the water,

"Well, the only way to find out is if we look for ourselves." Ribbon says as she prepares to dive into the water.

She jumps into the water and begins to swim through the water, Kirby looks to see if Ribbon is alright. In a short moment, Ribbon emerges at the surface of the water. Kirby turns red seeing Ribbon shake her wet hair out of her face.

"Kirby, are you alright?" She questions, Kirby calls someone on his cell phone and waits for reply. A door appears in front of him and out comes Kine.

"Kirby, do you need anything?" he asks, Kirby gestures that the Warpstar is lost and is somewhere on the planet.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick, and I'll be right back." Kine assures as he dives into the clear waters.

"Awesome! Then meet us at that coconut tree right there." Adeleine exclaims with hope.

Kine, agrees with a nod and swims away in search of the Warpstar, the other three continue to search on land.

Sunset approaches with a red-orange glow showing their current situation. Kirby lays asleep under a palm tree with Ribbon at his side, Adeleine patrols the waters hoping for Kine's return to the surface.

"Kine, where are you?" She speaks to herself.

Minutes and hours continuosly go by as Adeleine anxiously waits for Kine at the shore. Ribbon wakes up to see Adeleine sitting looking out at the sea.

"You're still looking for Kine?" asks Ribbon,

"Yeah…" she stammers,

"I admire your determination."

"Thanks, why do you ask?"

"I want to know Adeleine…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Kirby?"

Adeleine diverts her attention and looks at Ribbon with a shocked expression.

"Well do you!?" Ribbon asks with a serious intention,

"I-I don't know…" She stammers,

"Well do you!?"

"Well… I care about Kirby, but I really don't know how to answer."

"Please answer the question."

"_I_ _guess I do_" Adeleine mutters to herself,

"What was that!?"

"I-I uhh… I-I d-do"

With a sudden gust of wind rushing through air, Ribbon has her hand raised, rigid with anger, and tears running down her cheeks. Adeleine faces away with a bright red cheek, shocked then turns to see Ribbon as she gently puts her hand on her red cheek.

Kirby wakes to the sound of the impact, dazed and half-asleep. As he looks around to discover that sunset has arrived. When he looks forward, he squints to focus his vision on the two shadows. He clumsily gets up still half-asleep as he slowly walks over to the shadowy figures. With one step at a time he occasionally drifts to the left and to the right. Eventually falling into the water he fully wakes up and looks around seeing everything clearly. Once he sees Ribbon and Adeleine crying, he runs over to the two to assess the situation that occurred. Both look at Kirby, then walk away furious at one another. Kirby feels blamed for the problem and looks down and eventually the surface of the water breaks as Kine appears at the surface.

"Kirby! I luckily found your Warpstar!" Kine exclaims,

Kirby turns his attention toward Kine as he gestures to have the Warpstar. Both Ribbon and Adeleine still do not speak and keep their words sealed even for the good news.

"The bad thing is that it is really deep and the pressure is really strong." Kine, explains "So what do we do?"

Kirby questions what to do and knows he shouldn't leave the two on the shore. But Kirby decides his next course of action with a disappointed look on his face as he looks down.

With a splash of water Ribbon looks to see that Kirby is gone. She runs to the radiating waves of the ocean. She looks to find her future husband, but is disappointed when unable to find him.

"Kirby… we were supposed to do this together." She whispers to herself.

All she could do was stand and watch the skies grow darker as night began to rise.

Meanwhile underwater, Kirby quickly puts on his snorkel gear and dives to the depths of the dark ocean. Kine guides Kirby through a dark trench and through mazes of coral reefs and eventually leads to a large opening deeper down.

"Kirby, do you see it? A dim light is shining down there!" He points to the ocean floor "But we can't get it because of the water pressure."

Kirby looks around and tries to find an idea to reach the Warpstar. He gets an idea as he grabs something from the ground and floats upward.

"What is he doing?" as Kine thinks to himself.

A large shadow falls toward the ocean floor. Kine swims to the side to avoid its path as he sees that it is falling without being crushed.

"He turned into Stone Kirby to withstand harsh pressure, but it might not work." He says to himself.

Once Kirby hits the ocean floor, he walks toward the light. Kine worries hoping that he hasn't been crushed. Kirby gets a crack over his left arm and another on the side and back, but he endures the pressure and continues, noticing that the light gets dimmer, then shines brighter as Kirby gets closer. Eventually Kirby's hard exterior begins to shatter completely, but is miraculously able to reach the light.

Kine is already at the surface unable to watch what happened next.

Kirby, reverted back to normal, flies on the Warpstar and heads toward the Ribbon and Adeleine, as Kine follows. Ribbon catches a glimps of the streaking bright light with Kirby on it, and is happy to see that he found the Warpstar. Adeleine rises from her sorrow to see hope fly toward her.

Once Kirby lands on the shores of the beach, Ribbon walks toward him to see if he is alright.

"Kirby, are you okay? You really shouldn't worry me like this!" as Ribbon hugs him.

Kirby replies with a simple nod downward. He walks toward Adeleine seeing that she is saddened. He offers his hand to lift her up and Adeleine takes it as an apology.

As everyone prepares to lift off to their next destination, Kine advises Kirby and the other two about the Queen and King Dedede.

"Be careful everyone, I heard King Dedede and the Queen sent out army forces to stop you. Right now they are stationed at Pop Star and Ripple Star so you should probably take refuge in Neo Star." Kine advises.

"Thank you very much Kine!" Ribbon shouts as she waves while preparing to ride her Crystal,

"Thanks for everything" Adeleine exclaims

A shining door opens behind Kine and goes through it and heads towards home. Kirby, Ribbon, and Adeleine lift off for Neo Star for refuge.

Back on Ripple Star, Meta-Knight groups his knights into an army and prepares for future battles and wars. King Dedede continues to send out troops out to different planets while the Queen tries to locate the Sacred Crystal and Star Rod.

"We still haven't got word about any of the two." Dedede states,

"No, we still have not located any of the two artifacts, and we have not found Kirby, nor Ribbon." The Queen adds on.

"Where are they? They couldn't have gone far."

"I guess we have not sent forces to harsher planets."

"Like Rock Star, Aqua Star, Neo Star, and Shiver Star?"

"Yes… But then again we do not have that many troops to send out."

"I guess all we can do, is continue searching."

"Right we cannot stop now."

Dedede and the Queen continue their work as Meta-Knight leaves once again to think of a strategy to end this.

"Kirby… Hurry everything is starting to grow worse." Meta-Knight says to himself as he walks back to his army.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Sorry it took long, with testing and all at school, I'm never at my laptop. I'll try to get the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter. Chapter 7: Nevertheless, We Must Try**

**( '.')Please Review!('.' )**


	7. Nevertheless, We Must Try

**Disclaimer: Oh god! I feel completely exhausted and sorry for the long delay to those who read this. Well hopefully I can finish chapters much more quickly. Oh yeah... I do not own Kirby or any others that are involved with it.**

**_Chapter 7_**

_**Nevertheless, We Must Try**_

Once the three fly out of Aqua Star's atmosphere, Kirby looks back to see that a large fleet of Dedede's army heads toward Aqua Star from Rock Star. Kirby looks forward and tries to think nothing of it, careful of Ribbon's and Adeleine's feelings into doing something risky and without thinking. Night is hanging above their heads as the girls are asleep and Kirby is still awake as he navigates towards Neo Star. He begins to drop his head, unwittingly, numerous times due to fatigue, but tries to shake of his drowsiness and tries to focus on his destination. Kirby grows even more exhausted and sleepy as he knows that it is midnight.

The sun signals morning and Kirby is completely tired of traveling. After many hours Kirby is anxiously waiting for Neo Star to sleep. Ribbon awakens seeing Kirby drop his head from fatigue.

"Kirby? Did you stay up all night navigating?" She asks,

Kirby looks back with his eyes staring at her blankly. His expression gives Ribbon the thought of disappointment, as she looks out to the skies wondering what else to do. Kirby diverts his attention to the front once again and slowly rubs his eyes to wipe the sand out of his eyes.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Ribbon quietly whispers to herself. She peeks toward Kirby seeing that he is soundly asleep on his stomach. She flies in close to the Warpstar from behind and pushes the Warpstar and directing it. Adeleine still sleeps soundly on the Warpstar as well as Kirby.

A few hours later, Neo Star slowly appears from the darkness of the sky. Neo Star's bright green surface gives Ribbon relief and fear at the same time. Ribbon attempts to land on a grassy opening of the jungle without disturbing Kirby nor Adeleine from their sleep. She looks cautiously around, once she lands, to see if all is well.

Environmental sounds are abundant as Ribbon gathers materials for their camp. She sees the sun at its highest peak showing the afternoon present. Ribbon wipes the sweat of her forehead and sets up the camp. As soon as she finished she sees a amatuer-like camp that is lacking strength, but she gathers food for the day.

Noon is overhead when Ribbon comes back from scavenging for food, she notices the air grow thinner and slightly moist. She sees dark clouds engulf the sky as drizzle spread like a curtain as the clouds travel. The winds stir rapidly as trees sway helplessly and small plants are uprooted, Ribbon knows it is a fierce thunderstorm.

Ribbon runs to the camp as quickly as she could and she sees the camp begin to collapse to the power of the storm. Her first priority was to get Kirby safe, but she does not see Adeleine, but does not care. She pulls Kirby under the trembling tent. The tent gives way and begins to fall, Ribbon stammers and struggles to keep the tent up until the end.

"K-Kirby, I-I have to protect you..." she says to the sleeping Kirby "Y-You did all you could for me... So I will do the same for you, because...I love you." Tears flow down her cheeks as she holds on to the tent. Suddenly, a something else grabs ahold of the tent. Ribbon pulls her head up to see Adeleine trying to tie the tent up with vines. Ribbon helps initiatively by tying up the rest of the tent.

Adeleine notices something in the distance and her eyes widen in unbelief as Ribbon continues to tie up the tent. Adeleine stops what she is doing and her arms fall to her sides. Ribbon sees her abrupt gesture and looks in her direction. She pauses at first but looks at what she is staring at and she sees a large funnel shaped cloud touching the surface. She also stops knowing their efforts are futile. Animals stampede across the land in search of refuge and run across Ribbon's camp. The two attempt to defend the camp, but fail and the tent is crushed and Kirby is tossed into the air and sucked into the tornado.

"KIIIIIIIIRBY!!" Ribbon screams to wake him up.

Kirby swirls to the eye of the tornado then awakes to see his surprising condition. Ribbon and Adeleine watch helplessly as Kirby struggles in the air trying to escape. Ribbon begins to cry even further and hopes for the best. Kirby gets an idea as he tries to fly to the center of the eye. Kirby aligns himself in the eye as he sees the bright moon shining hope at him.

Kirby inhales powerfully with the thought of Ribbon running in his mind. The bottom of the funnel receedes inward and collides against itself as the winds seperate in different directions. Clouds dissapate and Kirby falls to the ground in exhaustion. Ribbon flies across the ground to intercept him with immense speed. She catches him and sees the effort he put into reversing a natural disaster on his face. Ribbon smiles with a satisfactory and proud look on her face as she carries him back to camp.

Back at camp, Adeleine leads Ribbon to a cave to sleep for the night. Ribbon places Kirby on the ground with a cold moist leaf covering him and a wet rag on his head.

"Do you still have food so we can eat?" Adeleine asks, as she feeds the camp fire

"I managed to recover some fruit and some fish from the camp." Ribbon states as she shows the food to her.

"That's good..." She replies,

"Kirby saved us once again from harm's way again..."

"Yeah..."

"And also... I wanted to say... I'm sorry for what happened in Aqua Star"

"Me too..."

Ribbon reaches her hand out to shake hands and make amends.

"Friends...?"

"Friends." Adeleine confirms with their handshake

Ribbon cooks the rations and save some of the food for Kirby when he wakes up. Kirby stays dormant for some time and Ribbon worries that he will not wake up.

The campfire sizzles to dark ash and smoke and animals begin reconstruction on their destroyed homes.

"What now…" Ribbon ponders outside sitting on a cliff in a fetal position, gazing at the moon.

She looks back and sees Adeleine asleep, but cannot find Kirby in the cave.

"Not again…!" She says to herself as she looks around frantically.

Ribbon looks outside and sees the pink puffball, in the distance limp and walk dazed into the volcano.

"No…!" her thoughts quickly race,

She leaves the mountain cave, forgetting about Adeleine.

Ribbon races to the volcano dodging and swerving trees as she speeds across the jungle. Kirby stumbles across the volcano path and his impaired vision and curiosity drives him forward. He stumbles and trips over a jagged rock and lays on the ground unable to rise. Ribbon follows behind and finds herself in a chamber where she sees a sea of lava and Kirby on the ground.

"This is awkwardly… familiar…" She says to herself,

She quickly tries to lift Kirby but the heat blurs her sight and the thin air and smoke causes her respiratory problems. She directs her attention to the lava knowing it is the cause of the blistering conditions.

The lava rises to a mound-like formation and a very familiar face appears.

"I-Is this my imagination!?" Ribbon thinks to herself "It's Magman… Just like old times…"

Magman lets out a giant roar that shakes the stalactites causing them to fall. Ribbon faces upward and attempts to fly through the volcano's mouth. Magman crashes his hand to the wall causing more stalactites to fall on Ribbon. She quickly dodges but is cut by one of the falling stalactites, making a large cut on her arm.

Ribbon continues to fly upward and goes beyond her limits. She is completely blinded by debris, and other particles in the air. Kirby wakes once again to see a blurred and enraged Magman. He silently grabs a loose rock on the ceiling and throws it at Magman.

"Kirby!? Why did you do that for!?" Ribbon realizes what he has done,

The stray rock misses Magman and hits the ceiling over him. Magman laughs at his pointless attack and hears a strange crack. Magman's laughter is cut short with a clear and loud crack that is over his head. Kirby grins a triumphant smile as he is lifted. Ribbon looks back as she puzzles at what has just occurred. Adeleine suddenly appears at the mouth trying to reach for Ribbon's hand.

"Grab on!" She suggests, straining to stretch her arm.

Ribbon quickly grabs her hand and climbs out of the mouth. They look back and see that the crack increases in size. Magman can only watch the crack augment further. Kirby looks at Magman, seeing his plan unfold. Suddenly, the ceiling weakens and breaks, and large boulders and stalactites to fall. Magman cannot escape due to surrounding land and is crushed by the massive weight.

"Ha ha! Who's laughing now!?" Adeleine shouts at the fallen Magman.

"Unbelievable… You did that on purpose?" Ribbon questions,

Kirby nods and gives a smile.

After their ordeal, the three head back to the cave and rest until morning. Once the sun rises all three are awake and are ready to continue traveling. Kirby notices that the volcano has grown more quiet than usual.

"Hey Kirby! Let's get going we got to keep going or else." Adeleine shouts as she prepares the Warpstar and Crystal.

Ribbon looks at Kirby with a concerned expression,

"Kirby, let's go, we might have to take refuge in Shiver Star if we have to" Ribbon claims to ease his mind.

Kirby looks out across the jungle recalling their adventure they had in collecting the shards of the Crystal.

All three head on board on their artifacts and fly out of the atmosphere. Kirby looks down recalling more memories and remembers defeating Magman to collect the Crystal shard.

"So now what?" Adeleine states,

"Well, I can see that Dedede's and the Queen's forces land on the planet." Ribbon claims,

"I guess that we'll have to stay in Shiver Star for today." Adeleine continues,

Kirby can only look forward to drive his dreams forward. The three fly quickly to Shiver Star and continue to pursue King Dedede and the Queen.

Back on Ripple Star Dedede and the Queen discuss the status of their current situation.

"Unbelievable!" the Queen shouts as she slams her hand on the table "This is not good…"

"I know…" Dedede says in a lost and drifting voice.

"We have no trace of the Star Rod, We don't know the whereabouts of Kirby and Ribbon. What else can go wrong?"

"The two getting married?"

"That's the only thing to stop them… and we don't know where Meta-Knight is."

"This isn't good"

"We will just have to keep the Crystal Sanctuary on full guard from now on, who knows when Kirby and Ribbon will arrive."

"Right"

"Let's continue our plans later, for now we must rest"

Both leave and go their separate ways. Meta-Knight eavesdrops once again, knowing he will have to keep his guard up as he thinks of a way to overpower Dedede's and the Queen's forces. Once he heads back to the underground hangar he sees that the Halbred is close to being fully repaired. Meta-Knight looks out to the sun and brings out his sword. He gazes at the clear image of his quiet expression on the reflective metal of his bright golden sword. He feels the sharp edges of his blade and sheaths it once more. He turns back and walks back to the underground hangar.

"Where are you Kirby? So much is beginning to start and so much is coming to an end." Meta-Knight says to himself.

_**Sorry it took so long it's just that I'm under a lot of stress and couldn't get to my laptop, well whatever… I hope I can finish, but I'm going out of the country so there might be no internet.**_

_**Next Chapter.: Chapter 8: Dire Perils Bring Us Closer**_

_**Please Review!! **_


	8. Dire Perils Bring Us Closer

**Disclaimer: ... There's nothing to be said... but that I don't own anything... so don't hold against me... so don't get pissed... please... **

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Dire Perils Bring Us Closer**_

The snow blanketed planet gives the pink puffball anxiety knowing his small stature against the elements. But with no alternative, he forces himself to begin descent among the planet of sheer snow and ice.

"Don't worry Kirby, we'll be fine." Ribbon reassures him. Feeling slightly better he dives in with Ribbon and Adeleine right behind him. Kirby grasps the edge of the Warpstar preparing to break throught the atmosphere, Ribbon grasps her crystal and slightly lowers her body in case of impact, and lastly Adeleine stays close to Kirby.

Fire soon engulfs the three and their artifacts falling straight to the planet's cold surface, but to Kirby's surprise he feels warmer, not by piercing the atmosphere, but emotionally he feels warm. A sudden swift curtain of snow and ice, everyone's visiblity grows poor and unable to steer. Kirby squints to block the harsh blizzard and to see forward. He swifts and swerve past mounds of snow with Ribbon following close behind.

"Kirby!! Watch out for that snow bank!!" Kirby quickly looks forward as response to Ribbon's warning and attempts to rise.

But the snow bank clips the front of the Warpstar launching Adeleine forward and Kirby is thrown off the Warpstar. Ribbon, with her poor visibility, is tripped by the point of the Warpstar and thrown to an unseen distance, luckily a pile of snow breaks her fall as well as the rest.

The Warpstar shrinks to its convenient size and falls in front of Kirby. The crystal flies next to Ribbon almost-conscious body, Adeleine reacts quickly and shields herself before she fell. She rises from the snow to see a barren wasteland with no one around but a storm of snow dancing around her.

"W-Where... am... I? Where... a-are... the... others?" She wonders as her eyes grow to a blank stare and glimmer disappears form her eyes and her body grows cold and dead on the inside. Her lifeless body falls to the ground and she knows that Kirby and Ribbon has no chance of surviving these intense conditions.

Ribbon, on the other hand, emerges fom the snow bank. She finds her wings are completely covered in ice and that her crystal is shining in a small but burning chance of hope.

"What do I do now...?" She questions on her next tactic, Ribbon barely feels a chance of survival.

"We won't make it... We can't make it... It's impossible." The light of hope disappears from both Ribbon and Adeleine. As soon as Ribbon stands she falls instantly and blacks out.

Time passes and Ribbon's eyes open to a round puffball carrying her, but she couldn't believe the impossible she leans forward in anticipation, attempting to squint to reveal his face. The blizzard still sways in a rapid pace and quickly freezes her hand to state of death. She keeps heading for and sees the puffball's face to a sky blue. Driven with shock and suspense she digs through the snow and sees Ice Kirby standing with a serious expression. Ribbon has a quiet sigh of relief, then falls once more, reassured that she is safe once more. Kirby faces an epiphany and now sees the truth of reality and carries her without hesitation and walks away without word.

Night darkens the area giving the planet a mixture of indigo and dark blue. Ribbon wakes in a small cave with a weak fire, flailing in the harsh winds, sends flakes of cold crystal at the dying flame. Ribbon is half-concious and in a daze seeing nothing but a bright blur in the middle of a dark cavern. She snaps to realization and looks out to the barren waste land of Shiver Star. Kirby is no where to be found.

Minutes turn to hours and Ribbon tries her best to keep the flame alive. It seems like a year that he has not returned. In realization, the sun rises and signifies life. the blizzard calms to a simple gale and the horizon can be seen. Looking out to the horizon she sees a blue dot with shards atop its head, carrying many objects. Hope overtakes her and anxiety builds. Kirby has arrived.

"What took you so long!?" Ribbon shouts once Kirby reaches the cave.

In his hands, Adeleine has a blue colored exterior all over her body. To the side he places the weakened Warpstar and a dim Crystal. Ribbon notices a serious nature resonating from his stride and a dark expression among his face.

"Kirby? what's wrong?" she questions as she reaches for his arm.

Kirby responds with a dark glare and an angered stare. Ribbon stands shocked and scared, then backs off before anything harsh develops.

Kirby leaves the cave and walks through the whithered wastelands and quickly disappears. Ribbon feels rejected when she sees him leave her.

"What... is... wrong...?"she ponders,

"It's more than likely that we've been dead weight to him." states a nearby voice.

"What do you mean, Adeleine?" Ribbon replies, unaware of her current situation,

"Look back... We've done nothing but hold him back and risking our lives for nothing..."

"No! that's... That's not true!!" Ribbon starts to cry,

"Open your eyes!! We've done nothing but get in his way!!"

"But!... We helped him before!!"

"Only once! That's It!! He saved our lives multiple times while we argue over nothing!!"

Ribbon hits a realization and a swift chill down her spine. She realizes that all that Adeleine had said is true.

"You're... right..." she says quietly

"All he sees now is the realization now that is hate and lies"

With finishing words both girls sit with the inevitable truth faced upon them and wait together until Kirby returns.

As the two wait the hours by keeping the fire alive and the blizzard raises again as night approaches.

"I wonder where Kirby goes to everyday." Ribbon wonders,

Who knows maybe he's looking for food." Adeleine responds.

Kirby comes once again and spits out a shard of ice reverting him back to normal. He looks around and sees the state of the cave the same as he left it.

"Kirby? are you OK?" Ribbon asks,

Kirby could not answer and heads to the fire to swallow it only to transform to Fire Kirby. He then begins to head out once again.

"Kirby! What did you do!? That was are only source of heat!" Ribbon scolds him.

Kirby looks back and nods his head to beckon them to follow him. They rise and carry the Crystal along with them, Kirby, on the other hand, carries the Warpstar to a mysterious destination.

As Kirby strides through the frozen land, the snow quickly melts with every step with Ribbon and Adeleine right behind them. Eventually they see a large shadow in the distance and Kirby continues to walk toward it.

"Kirby...? What _is_ this place?" Ribbon asks,

Kirby points to a manhole with a steel ladder heading downward and a rundown factory right behind him.

Adeleine remarks "It's the abandoned factory we were before!"

Kirby responds with a nod, he then jumps in the manhole without fear nor hesitation, ready for the quest he now is prepared to embark.

"Kirby! Wait! There could be soldiers or monsters!" Ribbon reaches her hand to stop him, but knowing it fails.

"No... We have to be strong, remember?" Adeleine reiterates

"Oh yeah... right!"

Ribbon gathers courage with a gulp and flies in the manhole with her Crystal. Adeleine quickly follows by jumping in.

Once inside both girls see that all enemies are knocked out and pushed to the side. Kirby continues forward through the cleared path of the abandoned factory basement where the undisturbed laboratory laid.

"Did you do all this Kirby?" Ribbon continues with her questioning.

Kirby simply nods and continues on the path with the two following right behind him.

"So Kirby went to the factory everyday to clear a path through the basement. Hmph... he really thought ahead this time even for an immature pink hero." Adeleine now realizes.

"He didn't have to ignore us..." Ribbon replies,

"I told you already..."

"Hmm... I-I... guess you're... right... " Ribbon fades out.

Through the lab Kirby continues with the two behind him until they reach a very long room and a bridge over an endless gap of the room.

"This seems somewhat familiar" Adeleine states,

"Wait a minute... Wasn't this where we fought-" Ribbon was cut off by a large tremor and a large object falling over them.

"HR!" Adeleine shouts "I thought we destroyed him!"

"I think he rebuilt himself over the years." Ribbon states.

"Let's do this!" as Adeleine and Ribbon prepares for battle.

Kirby jumps in front of the two and blows fire to his hands, kicks the ball of fire into the air, and jumps in it. HR scans the fireball and locks his missles on Kirby and fires. Once the missiles reach the fireball, Kirby explodes out of the fireball releasing a hail of fire at HR. The missiles explode due to interception of the fire and the remaining fire rains down on HR destroying his arms. HR does not stall and fires another round of missiles at Kirby. Kirby spins in a spiral and blows fire around his own body shooting himself at HR like a meteor. The missiles that make contact with Kirby do not slow him down. HR limits his options to a giant missile and prepares to launch. Kirby reaches his target and HR fires the missile, creating a massive explosion that obliterates the bridge.

Ribbon and Adeleine boards the Crystal and hovers overhead to analyze the situation and scan the destroyed bridge as it falls. The explosion settles to a foggy mist of dark smoke and bits of HR fall to the endless darkness. Ribbon spots Kirby, unconcious, and falling to the darkness.

"Kirby!" as Ribbon flies down to him and intercepts him, she throws the Warpstar in to the air, breaking the ceiling and slingshots him to his artifact. Kirby wakes up from is disabled state and lands squarly on the Warpstar. Kirby turns to Ribbon and smirks at her, she replies with a smile. Both fly through the sky and out of the planet.

Once in endless space they fly to the last planet that confronts them and the end of their conflict.

"Look, over there." Adeleine says as she points to an enemy ship that flies toward Shiver Star,

"Now, all there is, is King Dedede and the Queen. As long as we have Kirby, we can win." Ribbon continues as she smiles at Kirby

Kirby smirks back and prepares for the confrontation and a battle that will decide his and Ribbon's fate.

At the Crystal sanctuary the Queen continues to plan her tactics on her own with supervisors and King Dedede at a conference table.

"Your forces, King Dedede, have reported that Kirby has not been spotted in any of the other planets." the Queen begins states her topic.

"Don't worry, I'll send more troops at every planet and search every nook and cranny of the planets." Dedede replies,

"No need. Based upon the evidence presented to me, I conclude that we continually are at the bus, but we missed our stop."

"What does a bus have to do with this?"

"What I mean is that, we send our forces at a planet, but Kirby has already advanced to the next one. This points to a conclusion that I can draw out." the slams her hands on the table "Kirby is on his way to this sanctuary, right as we speak."

"That means that he just left Shiver Star a moment ago, right!?"

"Correct, now we must gather our defenses as quickly as possible in order to stop him and his so-called bride."

"Alright! Now we fight back! Big time!"

"We might consider this battle... a war... against the Hero from Popstar." as she ends her conference "You are dismissed."

With those words all of the supervisors head to their post and begin preperations for their defenses and troops for the battle.

Meta-Knight uncloaks himself from his cape and leaves the conference room.

"Kirby, I shall now prepare to fight along side you for this battle shall prove your worth as a true Star Warrior and the love of your bride."

Meta-Knight unsheaths his blade and slashes the wind with clear ringing resonating from his blade as he continues forward to the completed and upgraded Halbred.

**I FINALLY got the chance to finish this chapter aside from massive projects and other problems. But now I hopefully can try to get to the 9th chapter... so yeah! Anyway please go to my profile for anything you are curious in please visit my profile and e-mail me or put your questions in your reviews.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 9, Render Your Life For Your Future **

**Please Review!! **


	9. Render Your Life For Your Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, ownership belongs to HAL. Laboratory and Nintendo. Please enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Render Your Life For Your Future**_

* * *

Out in the endless skies, the three venture out to Ripple Star unaware of the situation they are about to face head forth directly at the sanctuary. Kirby begins his assault by scanning the ground below and readies himself a the battle of his life. Ribbon gathers courage by gazing at the shining hope of her crystal and her future. Adeleine has her canvas at the ready and her paint at her side by straping them around her waist.

Meta-Knight prepares his fleet and his repaired Halbred has taken off to search for Kirby with all onboard. All of the rest of his army flies behind of the Halbred and prepares for the battle. Sword and Blade Knight stand right beside Meta-Knight as he pilot's the ship.

"Hey, Sir Meta-Knight how do find Kirby in complete space?" Sword Knight asks as he polishes his sword,

"I have already considered that fact and put it to reason. Kirby is near the Ripple Star atmosphere, but to be sure I shall contact him myself." Meta-Knight replies,

"How will you do that? He doesn't have anything to contact him with." Blade Knight states, while watching the moniters.

"You forget, he has a cell phone, remember? I shall also invite special guests to this battle."

With these words, Meta-Knight activates a transmitter and contacts Kirby. waiting for the line to pick up, he unsheaths Galaxia and glares into the golden blade.

Out in the emptiness of space Kirby closes in on the planet, until his phone vibrates and his _Green Greens_ ring tone goes off. He immediately picks up and hears Meta-Knight on the other end.

"Kirby..." Meta-Knight fades out "Are you prepared to fight for not only your life but for Ribbon's as well?"

Kirby responds with a surprising "_hai..._"

"That seems like the voice of a Star Warrior. do not worry Kirby for we shall assist--" Meta-Knight is swiftly cut off

"Kirby! You'd better fight for your life you hear me! Before I have to save the entire world myself!"

Nostalgia hits Kirby knowing the familiar voice. He instantly gains a small amount of confidence and speaks back.

"_Joe..._"

"That's right. It's me Knuckle Joe, so don't fail got it!? You can't be my rival if you're weaker than I am--" Knuckle Joe is instantly cut off

"Hello? Excuse Knuckle Joe. As I was saying, we shall assist you in anyway we possibly can.

We have gathered many who has helped you in the past so that we can repay the debt as well as myself."

Meta-Knight puts the transmitter to all of Kirby's allies and friends as they all blurt and shout words of encouragement to the transmitter. Kirby feels empowered as Ribbon's and Adeleine's hand reach for his shoulder. He feels at home.

Eventually the Halbred and the ships of countless allies find Kirby and the girls, and gather each other into V formations, with Kirby leading the front and entering the atmosphere with everyone following close behind. Kirby leads and falls through the atmosphere. All ships turn bright orange as they stream into Ripple Star. Ribbon sees the entrance to the sanctuary,

"Kirby! There it is!" she yells as she directs to the door.

Kirby turns toward the general direction of the sanctuary and flies faster. Suddenly a massive beam attacks the sky with all ships barely avoiding it.

"Look! Down there!" Meta-Knight points to Dedede and an unbelievable number of troops covering the surface of the planet. Many Waddle Doos gather together and shoot another round of the gigantic beam.

"Kirby and all fighters in the army! We must deploy all fighters to the surface as our ships cover from above! All fighters report to the Halbred's hangar docking turns back to the Halbred with Ribbon and Adeleine following behind him.

Once at the docking bay Ribbon stops Kirby as all fighters prepare to be launched to the planet by being shot to the planet on titanium boards.

"Kirby, I'll stay here. I know that I'll most likely be in the way. But please... Come back."

Kirby hugs her as he shows an expression of confidence. Ribbon does not stop Kirby as he prepares to be deployed.

"So Kirby, are you ready!?" exclaims Knuckle Joe,

Kirby nods and straps to the board on the deployment bay.

"Here Kirby, you might need this I snuck this out of the weapon storage." as he hands him a sword.

Kirby swallows it, becoming Sword Kirby. Kirby finishes the last strap to his board.

Meta-Knight comes up on the announcer,

"Attention all fighters! Deployment shall begin in 15 seconds, be prepared, to fight for your life. Many of you may not come back... But know that you have fought with great honor and that will be known throughout many generations to come." as Meta-Knight starts to end his announcement. "Kirby, you must get to the Ceremonial Platform as quickly as possible. We shall deploy the Star Rod and Ribbon with the Crystal in an approximate 45 min. through the Ceremonial Platform window. Just know what will happen if you do not recieve the Star Rod.

The time has come! Deploying all fighters!"

With those words Meta-Knight hits multiple buttons and throws down the lever. Immediately all fighters are launched as Kirby looks back to see Ribbon as he quickly falls, then turns forward and falls to the planet.

Lasers and beams countlessly fly at the sky as swordsmen and fighters alike avoid and fly through the skies

"Kirby! let's do this!" Knuckle Joe exclaims,

"Not without me!" says a feminine warrior,

"Silicia? Whatever... Let's do this!"

"Kirby! Watch out!"

Beams fly out as Kirby slashes the beams. A massive plasma cannon heads straight towards Kirby as all warriors fly out of the way. Kirby dips forward flipping him in a forward somersault and strikes the ball with the front of his board, deflecting the blast and striking the forces below.

"Nice move! That's my rival!"

Kirby smirks then flips upside down then spirals toward the planet making a spiraling jet stream, Knuckle Joe and Silicia follow close behind, streaming as well.

Through massive enemy fire Kirby and many other soldiers fall and impact the ground as planned only to be encountered by the opposing forces. Kirby slashes at the enemies endlessly as Knuckle Joe jumps from one area to another clearing the area. Silicia blasts through the battlefield with her missles and slashes through the crowd due to close combat. Knuckle Joe notices something out of the corner of his eye.

"Kirby! Look! The sanctuary! It's starting to close!" Knuckle Joe states,

"We have to get you in before it closes!" Silicia responds

With a plan in mind, Kirby jumps and closes his eyes to hold focus on his sword until a bright aura surrounds the blade. Kirby opens his eyes and slashes downward as a giant sword beam attacks the crowd.

"Unbelievable..." Sword Knight says to himself as he witnesses the astonishing attack.

"Hmmm... He is a star warrior after all..." Meta-Knight watches from above.

The surge of energy flies through the battlefield until countless Simirrors appear and conjure a giant mirror holding back the beam.

"No! Not now!" As Knuckle Joe clenches his fist charging his ki energy. Knuckle Joe releases a Thunder Strike launching toward the Sword Beam. The Sword Beam intercepts the strike and converge together releasing a massive wave of energy throughout the scarred battlefield. The giant mirror pushes back the Simirrors, but stands firm.

"What!?" as Knuckle Joe witnesses the failed attempt "It's all the Ki energy I had, and we only have 19 min. left until the Star Rod is fired!"

"Let me handle it" Silicia jumps toward the beam and penetrates the wall with a stab of her blade.

The mirror's crack enlarges due to the force of the massive beam, until the mirror wall shatters into thousands of shards and flies forward to the closing doors.

"Dang... I could've done that" Knuckle Joe says in disappointment.

Kirby jumps quickly through the broken glass as he looks into one shard of glass he sees Ribbon, and moves forward. With an explosion of the sanctuary's door and confusion, many guards and reinforcements crowd through the corriders of the sanctuary as they head toward the entrance. Kirby walks through the destroyed entrance of the sanctuary and finds himself surrounded by and endless amount of enemies. Kirby responds with only a smirk and quickly jumps and a burst of ki and a missile fly at the army scattering countless enemies.

"Kirby! You go to the platform as quickly as possible!" Silicia demands,

"Yeah! We'll handle this crowd!" Knuckle Joe continues.

Kirby nods in agreement and jumps forward through the crowd and wall jumps through the corriders only to be followed by many enemies.

"Oh no you don't!" Silicia yells as she fires a missle at the straglers following Kirby.

Kirby summons the Warpstar and flies through countless hallways and wings of the sanctuary knowing he has approximatly 11 min. until the Star Rod is fired along with Ribbon and her Crystal. Kirby flies through a long corrider charging through many guards realizing that this is the path to the Ceremonial Platform.

Upon raeching the door a Sir Kibble snags the Warpstar by the front launching Kirby forward and the Warpstar crashes through the crowd slowly reverting it to its small size. Kirby sees the gigantic doors, but is surrounded once more. Kirby analyzes his current situation until the surrounding enemies move forward and Kirby makes his move.

Kirby jumps high and heads down torward the army in a downward stab. Many enemies are caught by the attack, and Kirby quickly vanishes to the side of the wall only to be followed by Biosparks. Kirby stabs his sword into the wall and swings his body around the hilt of his blade kicking of the followers and throughs his blade toward the ground stabbing through many enemies and jumps to his blade ripping through the stabbed enemies and swings his sword to incoming reinforcement.

Many Sir Kibbles appear in rows and throw their blades directly at Kirby. Kirby jumps at the row and grabs a blade from the air and slices through the rows, finishing of most enemies. Grabbing another blade in the air, he throws both at the door handles. The rest of enemies are intercepted by the flying blades. The tip of the blades press down on the handle, opening the doors and Kirby jumps through the ajar doors and surprisingly see King Dedede and the Queen of Ripple Star at the platform with an army surrounding them. The Ripple Star Queen only applaudes and only says,

"Kirby, render your life for your future..."

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 9. Now I have to work to get the 10th chapter done, then it will be worth it once I finish. Thank you all for reading and your reviews. (Well... to some of you, like Cody the Kirby, DDT 4, and Melancholic Star Deadman) Please continue your leisurely delights of reading.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 10; I Will Not Concede, Not Now...**

**Please Review!!!**


	10. I Will Not Concede, Not Now

**Dislaimer: I don't own Kirby, fan-based, yadda yadda yadda, and all that stuff. Anyway here is the 10th chapter, Enjoy. (thx to all who supported...)**

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**I Will Not Concede, Not Now...**_

In the Ceremonial Platform, Queen Ripple stands atop the stand triumphant standing along side Dedede, and an army standing between Kirby and herself. A beat of sweat runs down Kirby's cheek as he pants in exhaustion. He quickly directs his eyes out the window looking out seeing the sun at a different position, he knows he now has 6 minutes left.

"Kirby, just face it. You lost against my intellect and fallen into my trap right in this room. There is no way you can succeed now. It's over."

Out in the battlefield, Meta-Knight sets the deployment to go off in the next 6 minutes on automatic, he places the Star Rod in a missile and locks the missile in its position. He then walks to Ribbon,

"Ribbon, you must be deployed in the next few minutes and this battle is over." He says "I will go to the battle and stop the remaining enemies." Meta-Knight goes off without another word as he swings his cape around him.

"Wait! Wh-What if it doesn't work!? What if we fail!?" Ribbon responds,

"This is the exact reason Kirby is fighting for. He knows he can't fail, but he has a slim chance and still he's fighting."

Ribbon hits an epiphany as she remembers what Adeleine has said, that she was in the way and Kirby's change of expression. She knows that she was of no use to Kirby throghout the days.

"But we have both the Crystal and the Star Rod we have more of a chance than before!" she continues "We're still fighting! We have a chance!"

"That's is Kirby's thoughts right now as we speak. But do not worry as I said before I invited a few guests to the battle."

"What guests?"

Meta-Knight responds by bringing out an apple as he faces away from Ribbon.

"It's Whispy Woods's apple! You took it? From Kirby?"

"I did, because I somewhat predicted that all of this will happen that's why I took the apple in case Kirby faces trouble." Meta-Knight places the apple in a seperate missile and locks it in position. "Not only the apple, look outside he should be here by now."

Ribbon looks out the window and sees a giant yellow mechanism fly toward the planet.

"W-Who is that!?" Ribbon exclaims in shock,

"That is Nova, the wish granting machine. We found him completely destroyed when Kirby defeated Marx. We repaired him, but it will take time until it grants wishes again. In debt to our repairs and the defeat of Marx, he agreed to assist Kirby and I." Meta-Knight responds.

"So you told him to fight along side you and Kirby... Well let's go we only have at least 3 minutes." as Ribbon prepares to be launched with her Crystal."

"Hmph"

Ribbon is now in her position and Meta-Knight gives insructions to the remaining warriors onboard.

Knuckle Joe and Silicia continue to hold control over the sanctuary as they hold back enemies attempting to reach Kirby.

"There are to many to stop!" Silicia shouts as she swings her blade,

"What's wrong? You're not tired are you?" Knuckle Joe says sarcastically as he assaults a group of troops

"No! I can still stand!"

"Kirby could still better than you!"

"I wonder if he's okay."

"He still has 2 minutes left until the Star Rod is shot."

"Well, then... We can't stop now..."

"Right"

Both strike through the flood of troops throwing them from left to right as more enemies flow through the door. Nova comes down and starts shooting at the sea of enemies until he crashes to the planet and self-destructs with a small breath.

"Now, I fulfilled my own wish..."

Meta-Knight falls from the Halbred and lands to the planet and unsheathes Galaxia and slashes through the remaining enemies to reach the entrance of the sanctuary. Many warriors from the Halbred assist Nova and the others fight off Dedede's forces.

"Only 10 more seconds..." the thought runs through everyone's mind as they all fight.

Kirby strikes in a flash and attacks through the crowd as he counts down in his mind, The army retaliates as Dedede and the Queen stand back.

_"Juu..."_

Kirby fights through the crowd to the platform,

_"Kyuu..."_

Dedede looks out to Kirby seeing as he advances to the room,

_"Hachi..."_

Kirby quicksteps through the army slashing them in a delayed second,

_"Nana..."_

Kirby reaches to the center of the room,

_"Roku..."_

Kirby's foot is caught by the army as he falls to the floor,

_"Go..."_

Queen Ripple looks out to the Halbred, waiting,

_"Yon..."_

Kirby crawls to the platform as the army pull Kirby back,

_"San..."_

Kirby swings his sword at the enemies releasing their grip,

_"Ni..."_

Kirby stumbles as he charges at the platform,

_"Ichi..."_

Kirby climbs to the platform as Dedede swings his hammer.

_"Rei!"_

The missiles fire and fly with a massive streak heading toward the Ceremonial Platform, Ribbon flies toward the platform on her Crystal and braces for impact. The missiles break open during midflight revealing the Star Rod and the apple as they approach their target. Kirby slashes at Dedede's hammer, disarming him. The Star Rod reaches the window, as Kirby spits out the sword reverting him. The sword flies and pierces Dedede's robe and pinning him to the ground.

Kirby jumps as the Star Rod beaks the window and flies through the window. The apple strikes the floor and out rises Whispy Woods as he stretches his roots holding back the army. Ribbon crashes to the floor destroying all the remaining forces. The Star Rod flies through the air and Kirby grasps it instantaneously and pushes back the Queen with the Star Rod and jumps back to Ribbon's side.

"What!?... How did you get the Star Rod!?" Queen Ripple questions,

"That's because it was stolen!" Ribbon responds,

"By who!?" Dedede continues

_"Meta...Knight..."_ Kirby finishes,

"No! W-We had it secure! Completely!"

"That's where you had failed..." Ribbon responds "You most likely had your time spent on planning on stopping us that you left complete disregard for the Star Rod. Besides you never knew but, Meta-Knight took it first not your army nor King Dedede. Your intellect lost to pure chance and luck. Now we will finish this!!!"

Ribbon faces Kirby in her direction with complete contact of the Star Rod and the Sacred Crystal as they reach closer.

"No!!!" the Queen begs

_"W-we... we lost..."_ she continues,

Both are prepared ad ready to end this conflict until... A huge tremor shakes the planet and darkness envelopes the planet. Kirby looks away and remembers this darkness.

_"02..."_

"No!! But we defeated him!!!" Ribbon shouts in disbelief

A ball of darkness rises in the center of the room and an eye is revealed and glares at Kirby, Ribbon, the Star Rod, and lastly the Sacred Crystal.

_**"You only thought you had defeated me, but the anger,**__**hate and sorrow called me back only recently. I thank you all for ressurecting me, now I have a galaxy to control under my darkness..."**_

02 flies out of the sanctuary and the darkness surround all as he flies to the center of all the seven planets and releases darkness around him as it grows slowly. Kirby nows it is a matter of time until the planets are swallowed by darkness. and hurries out the sanctuary on the Warpstar with the Star Rod in hand. Kirby now only has on more phenomena to resolve...

**

* * *

****That is the end of the 10th chapter and now 02 has been resurrected by the hate, sorrow, and frustration that occured so far in the story so now wait for the 11th chapter. (for some reason this chapter feels smaller I don't know why....)**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 11; Born From Light, Rebirth By Darkness**

**Please Review!!! **


	11. Born from Light, Rebirth by Darkness

**Disclaimer: I hope all of you have cast your votes from the Intermission that was here previously. Anyway I do not own Kirby or anything like that, It all belongs to Nintendo and Hal. Laboratory.**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Born from Light, Rebirth by Darkness**_

Standing in the Sanctuary in disbelief, Kirby sees 02 fly through the skies as the darkness augments swallowing the stars of the sky. He quickly turns out to the door and runs to the battlefield to find a better view of the current situation.

"See!? Look what happened!! Thanks to you! We now are facing darkness that was ressurected because of---" the Queen was interrupted,

"You?" Ribbon continues.

"W-what do you mean!?"

"None of this would've happened if you didn't stop us from getting married! This is probably what happened the first time!"

"I can't stand idle by, when I know you'll kill everyone because of your ignorance!"

"Like last time! 02 channeled darkness through _your_ body!"

The Queen can only stand with disappointment on her face as she looks downward.

"Listen, we have to stop 02. I don't care if you object, Kirby and I are going to stop 02 whether you like it or not, then we will get married."

Once outside, Kirby looks out to the sky and finds 02 in rebirth attempting to grow and expand. Summoning the Warpstar, he flies to the skies and travels to 02. The Halberd flies closely behind and as consilation Dyna Blade finishes off the remaining troops as it flies to the Halberd. Nova ascends from repairs and hovers to Kirby. Ribbon frees Dedede then follows Kirby. Soon, everyone follows Kirby's path to push back the darkness. The battlefield is left barren, nothing but wind and air occupies the planet.

Once in the skies Kirby flies to 02, He swings the Star Rod repeatedly at the sea of darkness. The darkness dissapates, but regenerates and grows at a faster rate. Kirby finds something interesting about the darkness.

"What is Kirby doing?" Meta-Knight questions,

Kirby crawls off the Warpstar and stands on the darkness. He finds that the darkness is solid enough to support him. All stand back as Kirby nears the core of the darkness. He pauses. Once he is close to the core and nears as close as possible. Suddenly 02's eye opens and glares at Kirby.

_**"Kirby, you have grown braver than the last time we faced one another in battle, But I have grown stronger from all these years. Now I will finish what I started."**_

02 releases a massive wave that attacks all of Kirby's followers damaging and sends them flying to the distant planets.

"Kirby!!!!!!" Ribbon tries to fight back in relentless panic, but it was all for naught.

Kirby is flown along with the Warp Star, but finds himself unconscious to one of the six planets. 02 closes his eye and continues to expand his darkness. Kirby's motionless body lands onto the pink heart-shaped planet in near distance, falling to the planet in a fiery explosion. All remaining forces are scattered in a shuffled mess of debris and metal.

Kirby awakens to see the scarred battlefield on which conflict was sewed. He looks up to see the sky bright in daylight, but a speck of darkness blots the sky. Kirby's first initiative was to scan the area for anyone or anything. No one was present, only the rearranged scenery of the fields that plagued the land. He is slightly depressed, but still determined. He climbs upon the Warp Star and glides across the surface to analyze the land. No luck, even the sanctuary was empty. With one chance he flies to the dark side of the planet and flies out of the atmosphere to avoid 02's field of vision. He flies to Shiver Star, hoping for any signs of life.

As Kirby descends to the planet's surface, he is reminded of the dead cold that almost consumed his life. Clearig his mind, he dives into the blurred abyss of snow and ice. He immediately lands, Only to find that his visibility is low. Kirby utilizes the same solution he used before. Quickly, he inhales the snow on the ground and changes into Ice Kirby. He easily traverses the terrain and finds a surprising object. He finds a broken wing shaft of the Halberd. With one hope he digs the wing out of the snow and freezes it in order to preserve it. He pushes the massive block of ice, that smoothly glides across the frozen ground.

For hours, Kirby pushes the ice across the planet, but still no signs of life. But he does notice something to the side. He finds the old factory, HR was stored in. He effortlessly pushes the block to the factory, with hope on his mind. As he pushes the wing, he enters the shadows of the broken down factory that was used for the creation of monsters, especially HR. Kirby places the wing at the center of the factory, then heads down ward to the basement. Kirby anticipates that Meta-Knight and his men would travel to the basement. Memories fill Kirby's mind as he rushes forward to forget them. Corridor after corridor, never ending hallways crawling with defeated and dead monsters that were spawned from the darkness that the factory held.

Lastly, the bridge that held the confrontation of Kirby and HR. Kirby rushes past the bridge and sees something shocking. The Halberd destroyed and burning crashed through the factory with Meta-Knight face down to the ground. Kirby rushes over expecting the worse. He picks him up and checks his condition with a concerned stare. Kirby feels that Meta-Knight is severely cold and begins to shake him. No response. Quickly, he exhales the snow and inhales the fire from the wreckage and turns to Fire Kirby. Kirby focuses and begins to burn brightly as he nears Meta-Knight. The crisp air turns heavy as the cold turns to warmth. Meta-Knights arm reacts with a sudden movement. Kirby is astonished and is driven by hope. Meta-Knight's arm raises to his forehead and rubs.

"Wha-What... happened...?" He responds in a daze,

Kirby stops and lifts Meta-Knight's arm over his shoulders. He sees his Halberd completely destroyed once again.

"Not again..." He can only say out.

A few surviving knights stand and put out the blaze. Inspection of the Halberd reveals that the Halberd was not badly damaged. Minor dents and broken parts were found and a missing right wing. Kirby preserves the Halberd in ice, once he is Ice Kirby once more. Kirby reveals the preserved wing to all and repairs immediately begin. The Halberd is repaired, but not to full extent. It's only useful with its ability to fly, not combat. Kirby and Meta-Knight discuss matters and Meta-Knight reveals that no one else is on Shiver Star and his full report on what happened once they crashed. Apparently, The Halbred was thrown back by 02, but was thrown out of control. Crashing to the planet it's right wing was affected the most bouncing the Halberd up and the factory acted as a cushion to the collision. Meta-Knight was struck when a whip-lash hit and knocked him unconscious, and fell out of the Halberd. With last moments Kirby and Meta-Knight depart and head toward Neo Star in search of the others.

**That is the end of Chapter 11. Sorry it took so long than expected my internet bugged on me. So yeah... and thanks to only 3 votes its obvious so I will make the manga. (yay...)**

**Next Chapter; Chapter 12: Beneath Lies is Truth **

**Please Review!!!**


	12. Beneath Lies, is Truth

-**Disclaimer: Hey everyone, long time no see. Bad news while working on my manga at school, my teacher came and took it away, then RIPPED it up. (heartbreak city...) So now I have to do everything all over again. So it'll take longer, so here is the next chapter. I do not own Kirby. (I wish I did...)**

**_Chapter 12_**

_**Beneath Lies, is Truth**_

Kirby can't hold temptation as he flies around 02's dark cloud. He looks back to see the Halberd struggle to stay afloat, Neo Star nears once more. Kirby rebels his intuition to fly back in, but he had too. A he nears the planet in discontent-

"Kirby, wait! It's not necessary." Meta-Knight interrupts,

Kirby looks back with a "_**Nani?**_"

"Before the battle on Ripple Star... I planted a receiver on each warrior including Ribbon." he continues.

Kirby nods his head and questions how he did.

"The metal boards... remember?"

Kirby recalls the boards used to descend upon Ripple Star, then looks down on the bottom of his feet and sees a receiver dirty and dented that is dormant . Meta-Knight raises a remote and turns it on. The remote points a direction toward Pop Star. Kirby looks down to his feet finding the reciever active, as he looks to the glowing planet and is eager to ride in anticipation he also hears the silent receiver blinking.

"Are you ready to meet your fated one?" Meta-Knight asks,

"_**Hai**_" as Kirby nods.

Kirby looks across to Pop Star knowing it would be faster to go across except with 02 growing.

Kirby waves to Meta-Knight signaling him to follow, flying over the darkness as Meta-Knight follows. Pop Star is nearing and the crew prepares the dive into the atmosphere. But, the darkness spawns a being when it reaches a dim star. Wings spread and claws emerge,

"Kirby, I planned my control over Pop Star. I made the Sun and Moon to fight for a reason, now I will do better" The figure grumbles.

"_**Marx, I brought you back from Dark Matter where you were sentenced, now you serve me…**_" 02 commands him.

"I-I" Marx sighs "I understand…"

"_**You will earn redemption, once you complete some tasks… I have in store for Kirby…**_"

"What do you need?" he smirks,

"_**I need some… memories…."**_

Kirby and the Halberd land onto the clear plains of Dream Land. Kirby minimizes the Warp Star and assists Meta-Knight out of the ship. Kirby catches sight of the remote and notices it points to Dedede's castle. He remembers that Dedede is with the queen so it should be fairly easy to find the others. Meta-Knight limps and Kirby holds his arm over his shoulder, slowly they advance to the outer gates of the massive fortress. Kirby looks up to the castle from all the memories this castle has sewed, even walking across the bridge over the moat gave Kirby a tear.

Walking through the corridors has unchanged as well. The simple narrow pathway gave way as dust of age blew through the dark. Kirby scans the dark hallway then reverts his attention to the remote. It signals a forward direction meaning only one thing, the throne room. Mostly all of the castle's halls lead into the throne room. Meta-Knight falters and slightly struggles to breath, but is able to move forward.

"Kirby, I cannot see well. Are we getting close to the others?" He asks,

Kirby looks once again to the remote and his intuition tells him that they are nearing their destination. He nods in response and adjusts Meta-Knight to fully support him.

Kirby is prolonged by the memory that stands to stare him in the face every time. The throne room doors stand tall with age. He reaches out to the massive doors and is prepared to open the doors once more.

"Kirby, the remote… this is it…" as Meta-Knight holds up the remote,

Kirby looks forward then pushes aside the timeless doors.

Back on Ripple Star, King Dedede was unbelievably unconscious from the trauma and phenomena that was 02. Dedede rises from his condition to find the Queen in intense focus.

"What are you doing?" he nears the Queen,

"I don't know anymore…" she confesses.

Dedede looks out to the shattered window, preparing to speak the queen interrupts,

"I don't know how to fight against 02, I fear him myself. I thought I was prepared to take on any task, but I have doubt since 8 years ago…" she fades out,

"Look, we had no idea that 02 existed, but we didn't know he was still alive." he tries to comfort her

"Ever since that fateful day, I feared anything that was foreign to our planet that's why I believed the Star Rod would resist the Crystal, I was afraid. I kept Kirby away because everything was so different, I didn't want anything to change…"

"Change is weird, but we have to go through it anyway…" Dedede raises his head to an idea "But! We can change the future."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…"

Dedede pulls out a machine, tinkers with it, then puts it away. The Queen looks over to Dedede with a confused look on her face.

"We have to go Kabula is waiting, and I have a plan."

Back on Pop Star, the throne room doors resonate a massive thud to the walls behind them. Kirby looks through the bright room and expects all of his friends waiting. Blades interrupts the dream as they face both Kirby and Meta-Knight.

"Stay right there!" a voice exclaims.

The halted moment rises tension through the room as both sides wait until the next action. The brightness of the room dims by the clouds of the outside. Meta-Knight pulls out his blade and holds Galaxia to support himself. He limps towards the blades and pushes them aside,

"Ribbon, it's us Meta-Knight and Kirby…" as he falls to the ground in exhaustion.

Ribbon reveals herself, then looks to see that Meta-Knight is correct.

"Fall back, it's alright… it's only them." as she hides herself once more.

Kirby feels the sting of the cold shoulder as he walks to the center of the room. Medical attention reaches Meta-Knight as he rests peacefully. Food is provided to Kirby and the surviving crew from the Halberd. Meta-Knight manages to gain strength once more and dines with the rest.

"This was one harsh expedition, but we managed to stay alive." as Meta-Knight ends his story.

Everyone looks at Meta-Knight and the rest without any sign of happiness, but in an uncaring expression. Kirby worries, he wonders, what has happened to his friends who was always happy to see him? What has happened to Ribbon?

Kirby's stomach growls with more hunger, all notice with a glare to the small puffball. Ribbon simply slides a plate of fruit forcefully over to Kirby, then looks the other way. Kirby questions her behavior then takes the fruit and consumes them all. Meta-Knight looks over and stands with Galaxia supporting him.

"Why do you all show hostility to all of us? We expected to be welcomed in open arms." He clearly states,

"That's what you think…" a small voices scoffs in a mumble.

Meta-Knight turns his attention towards the voice and scans the general direction. No one reveals themselves.

"What did we do that angered you?" He continues,

Silence blankets the crowd, only glaring eyes respond to Meta-Knight's question. One person rises but all still have their attention to Meta-Knight, then turn towards Kirby.

"It's all his fault…" says Ribbon as she stands tall, pointing towards Kirby,

"Kirby's fault? For what?" He responds in question,

"It's his fault that all this has happened now 02 is going to kill us all…"

"Are you serious? You blame him because you fear 02?"

"Fear… him…?"

"If it is his fault? Aren't you guilty as well?"

Ribbon stutters and falls back, Meta-Knight can only glare in anger while Kirby can only hold back tears.

"N-no! I-it's his fault! Not mine!" She denies,

"No actually it's not his fault nor is it yours…" He confesses

"Then who's fault is it!?"

"It's… all of our faults…"

Ribbon looks at him in shock and remembers what has happened previously.

"02 came back due to our hate and other powerful emotions right?"

Ribbon recalls what 02 had announced, then to the battle that was sewed throughout Ripple Star. She clenches her hands into a fist as she looks down in realization. She looks up,

"I still believe it's his fault!" she exclaims,

"Actually, none of this would've happened if Ribbon had never met Kirby 8 years ago" a voice says

Everyone looks shocked and looks toward the voice. Meta-Knight looked over as well as Kirby faces an epiphany. Knuckle Joe sits and lifts his head up,

"Also if Ribbon hadn't found Kirby 8 years later none of this would be a problem…" he continues.

Ribbon is frozen from all of the words that was said, she cannot make any words nor can she move as well. Meta-Knight looks down at the truth realizing it is mostly Ribbon's fault. He looks over to Kirby as he finds that he is not there. Meta-Knight looks around as he searches for Kirby,

"Where's Kirby?"

Ribbon searches the room as well unable to find the pink puffball anywhere,

"He's gone!"

Kirby with clouded thoughts runs through the castle hallways running as tears fall. Kirby is not hurt that he was blamed, but to the fact that Ribbon had blamed him. Kirby grabs a sword hung from the castle halls then continues to run forward. Kirby hears thunder but regardless of any oppositions he cannot stop.

Reaching the outside he looks up to find storm clouds ravaging. Kirby swallows his sword and transforms into Sword Kirby aware that something is watching him. A flash of lighting flares at him, but he exhibits no fear. He quickly holds his sword in defense and the lightning is absorbed by the golden blade. The sword has an aura of lightning raging throughout the blade, Kirby swings and a wave of lightning is flown to the clouds. A ball of clouds shake, then reveal a familiar eye. His formation falls through the sky and horns appear through his sides.

Kirby is easily familiar with Kracko, his rivalry goes back many years. Kracko falls to the surface as he closes his eye, focusing to store lightning. Kirby brings out a small object ready to utilize it. Kracko opens his eye ready to strike a massive plasma wave but is struck before he can make a move. Kracko's eye cut in half, Kirby flies up to the skies on the Warp Star swing his blade once more to clear the lightning. Kracko can only look back knowing that he has failed 02. His entire fades into air but the storm remains active.

Kirby straps his blade on his back as he flies out of Pop Star. He spots the intense massive sea of darkness and streaks towards it. In order to clear the mistake that he believes he has caused, he must destroy 02

**That is the end of Chapter 12, now I believe that I can work on my stories freely, and sorry for taking to long to update. (yay!) **

**Next Chapter, Chapter 13: Overcoming Strength is One's Downfall**

**Please Review!**


End file.
